Tail Oneshot: Dead in the Water
by 2People
Summary: Written by Tia of 2People. Have you ever wondered how the events of the episode "Dead in the Water" would have played out if Dean was a merman? Part of my Tail series. MERMAN DEAN!


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Ok so I was re-watching season one with my friend Annie and this story idea came to mind. What would have happened if Dean was a merman during the episode "Dead in the Water"? Well here is my mental musing for you people; ENJOY!**

**P.S. If you guys don't know what my tail verse is its pretty much Dean was turned into a merman while Sammy was at college and the only way for him to be in human form is if he has his amulet on. It would actually help if you read the first like 2 chapters of Tail before reading this one but it isn't necessary. If you guys kinda like this little one shot then maybe you guys would wanna read my tail verse or some of my other merman stories….*gives puppy dog eyes of death*….**

**P.S.S. For you guys who HAVE read the tail series this would take place between chapters 2. Sam found out he was a merman about 3 weeks ago and Dean hasn't shown any of the people they save his tail yet like he does in the third chapter of Tail. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I RRRREEEAAAAALLLLYYYY wish I did. **

Dead in the Water. Deans Pov. Part of the Tail verse.

"LUCAS!" I yell as I run towards the kid, watching him as he leans towards the black waters of the lake.

"LUCAS! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" His mother, Andrea, yells behind me. Just as we break the barrier of the woods we see him being pulled into the water; and just before he goes under the surface he makes eye contact with me before being pulled down by a dark blue hand.

What do I do? The best way to save Lucas is if I take off my amulet and reveal that I am a merman but there are people who know nothing about the supernatural world here. What if they fear me after seeing my tail? What if they tell someone about it? What if Lucas is hurt in someway and they blame me for it because I am no longer human?

"SAM KEEP HER BACK!" I yell as I quickly take the amulet off and drop it to the side of the dock, diving into the water before my legs turn into a cobalt blue tail.

As my legs turn into a tail I feel the denim of my jeans rips away and I finally feel free; the water pulsates through my veins and I actually feel alive. After being like this for a while I started to realize that while in human form I felt trapped inside my own body; I was restricted to two legs and the land. In the water I feel like my spirit is extended all around me through the cool, calming, water and I feel like nothing can hold me back.

I look below me to see Lucas being pulled down to the murky bottom and I follow him, my tail getting me there in a few powerful strides. When I'm right in front of him I see the ghosts hand around his wrist in a death grip, Lucas's eyes looking at me in fear and panic.

"Lucas it's going to be ok." I sooth, wrapping my arms around his waist to try to pull us both up. "I'm gonna get you out of here." He gives me a small nod and wraps his left arm around my neck. The ghost looks at me with dead eyes and pulls down harder.

"Play with me." The ghost, Peter, whispers as I try to fight him.

"Lucas try to stay calm." I say as I feel him shaking in my arms. I use my muscular tail to pull us away from the bottom of the lake but every time we travel backwards the ghost pulls us back towards him with equal force. Just as I am about to use one more powerful swish of my tail the ghost lets go of Lucas' arm and the force pulling us down stops My grip of Lucas tightens as I swim to the surface of the water and when we break trough I hear Andrea yelling.

"LUCAS!" His head lulls against my shoulder and I pat his chest gently as he coughs up water from his lungs. I bring us to the side of the dock and Sam lifts Lucas from my arms.

"Jake's down there!" He exclaims and my eyes widen.

"What!" Andrea pulls Lucas into her arms and hugs him tight, crying into his wet hair.

"He sacrificed himself to save Lu…" and before he can say anything else I'm diving back down into the black lake, looking around for any sights of Jake. After ten minutes of looking I cant find him anywhere and I re-surface, finding Sam, Andrea, and Lucas sitting on the dock looking anxious. I make eye contact with Andrea and shake my head.

"His body isn't down there." I say once I'm close enough to the dock for them to hear me. Andrea gives me a questioning look.

"What are you?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"A merman." Her eyes widen.

"But you can't be….they don't exist!" I swim up to the dock and pull myself up to sit next to Sam, running my hand along the side of my tail once I'm settled.

"You didn't think ghost existed either, but look at everything that just happened." She drops her eyes to the wood of the dock and nods, kissing the top of Lucas' head and pulling him closer. "Is he ok?" I ask and before she can answer Lucas opens his eyes and looks at me. He pulls away from his mothers grasp and throws himself into my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I don't even care if you're human or not, all that matters is you saved my son." Andrea says after a few moments, Lucas' hold never letting up once.

"I'm so sorry about your father." She shakes her head.

"No." she looks at my tail for a moment then back into my eyes. "You tried to save him, you have nothing to be sorry about." I feel Sams hand gently rest on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you." I hear a small whisper in my ear and I cant help but smile. I tighten my hold on Lucas and rub his back in soothing circles.

"There's nothing to thank."

_They didn't even care that I'm not human; maybe using my tail to save people won't be as risky as I thought it would be. _

END OF ONE SHOT! So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know in a review!


End file.
